


【授权翻译】心火有时尽

by Jonnayoly



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 他们会好起来的, 友情, 家庭, 建立关系然后分手了, 开放结局, 情感上的支持, 温柔 - Freeform, 焦虑, 身体不自信
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: “我一直都知道你是那种——知道你在一段关系中是什么样的。你得需要一点激情，一点火花，燃烧的火焰推着你，然后一切才能继续下去。所有你的约会对象我都知道，我是你最好的朋友，看在随便什么东西的份上我本该更清楚……”Brett什么都没说，甚至在Eddy停顿的时候。“但当我们之间的，之间的感情平静下来，我们之间渐渐变得不那么像蜜月期那种情侣，而是更像原来的最好的朋友的状态，我本来也觉得没什么。我以为我是那个例外。”“但你确实是，Eddy，你是的！我仍然是我最好的朋友，而且我，操，我还爱着你，只是和之前方式不同罢了。”“兄弟，你就是天字第一号大傻瓜，我们一直就没有不是最好的朋友。”
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【授权翻译】心火有时尽

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the fire dims](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566867) by [kagme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagme/pseuds/kagme). 



> Hello大家好，我又来了。Kagme的一篇分手文，爱与友之间的界限或者激情与爱情之间的区别是很微妙的。这篇花了我好长时间慢慢磨出来，每一刀都捅我个半死然后爬起来继续想下一刀怎么捅，但我挺喜欢这篇文的。  
> 尽管我的感情观和kagme并不完全相符，但并不妨碍这篇文很有阅读价值。而且虽然这篇Brett说实话有点渣（非常渣）但单纯作为人物形象来说还是值得讨论的，很多正在感情道路上比较犹豫的小朋友们很推荐去读一读这篇文。
> 
> 感谢小鹤的Beta，谢谢谢谢。
> 
> 作者注：  
> 嘿：）欢迎来到这个非常焦虑的短篇。这篇文我想试着描述一下Brett和Eddy更加现实一些的分手故事，很多视频也好电影也罢这些作品里都把激情描绘成爱情的主流，然而现实生活中激烈的火花四射的激情其实并非一段严肃的感情关系最根本的存在。这是一篇很特别的文，和我之前写的任何东西都不一样，但我保证尽量温柔（我不太能写东西很强硬）。我觉得你们可以说这篇文稍微有点虐。
> 
> Ria的beta精妙绝伦，感谢！

# 心火有时尽

**When the fire dims**

听到Brett敲门声的那一秒Eddy就意识到了有什么东西不太对劲。

因为他之前从来不敲门；Brett有大门钥匙，他差不多已经快住这儿了，为什么还要Eddy给他开门？

> > _后颈落下几个吻，有只手滑到他的屁股上，Eddy茫然地睁开了眼睛，眼里困意犹存。_

> > _“几点了？”他嘟囔了两声，还没完全清醒过来。_

> > _“十点多了，我刚到，来个美妙的叫醒服务？”_

> > _Eddy叹了口气，转过来，让更多肌肤迎向Brett的唇齿。当手指开始在他的肋骨挠痒痒，又一次把他从美梦中拖出来的时候他差点吓出一声尖叫。_

> > _“你混蛋！可——别，Brett，停下！”他大喊大叫，试图甩开Brett 的手，感觉到背后传来笑声的震动。“这根本一点也不美妙！”_

> > _“对我来说倒是很美妙呢，”Brett窃笑着爬起来。“好了，快起来，我煮了点咖啡，然后该拍视频了。”_

> > _“我记得你说刚到？“Eddy嘟囔两声，挣扎着从床上爬起来。_

> > _“骗你的！”Brett的声音从厨房传出来，Eddy笑了。_

现在想想，已经有段时间Brett不再来叫他起床了。Eddy打开门，他的男友站在外面，一脸黯淡。

必定有什么糟糕的事情发生了，Eddy能感觉到心跳无法抑制地加快了速度。

“嘿，还好吗？怎么了？”

他想给Brett一个拥抱，然而Brett避开了他，径直走进了公寓。

“我，呃——我得和你谈谈。”他垂下眼镜，躲开了Eddy关切的视线。

有什么沉甸甸的东西落进了他的胃，而Eddy的嗓音也跟着罢了工。Brett绝不轻易“和你谈谈”。

> _事情是从一个傍晚开始的，当时他们正在看《只有我不存在的街道》第三季。他俩就没停过吐槽的嘴，差不多把动画从头毁到脚。而且Brett在致力于让Eddy在剧情最紧张的时刻发出不合时宜的大笑这件事上天赋惊人。_

> > _他们正看着彼此，笑着，电视的蓝光下对方的脸映出奇怪的形状。然后，毫无预兆地，Brett把他推倒在沙发上，压过来，吻了他。_

> > _“我们得谈谈这个，”类似的情节发生了得有五次之后，Eddy说。_

> > _“谈什么？”Brett耸了耸肩，嘴唇还在他身上流连。“我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，接吻很舒服。所以我们能回来继续了吗？”_

> > _“等，等等，我们这样算在一起了吗？”_

> > _Brett看着他，眨了眨眼镜，皱着眉头，仿佛Eddy是个傻瓜。_

> > _“我以为从我吻你并且你也吻了回来那一刻起这事就显而易见了呢。”_

Brett花了点时间，坐在沙发上，小心翼翼地斟酌措辞。Eddy对他即将说出来的东西惶恐极了，他感觉自己很可能已经知道他马上就要说出什么了，而他现在只想夺路而逃，假装这些不会发生。但Brett开口了。

“我不知道该怎么说，但——首先，你永远是我最好的朋友Eddy，无论发生什么这都不会改变。”

“我知道，”他小声回答，他的心跳已经不再震耳欲聋，因为此刻它正忙着裂开然后变成一地碎片；这件事在Brett即将说出口的下文里必然会发生，而他无能为力。

“你能——能不能别站在这，过来和我坐在一起。”Eddy的肢体仿佛可以自己行动，他最好的朋友握着他的手，可身体里仿佛换了个陌生人。Brett的手又冷又湿，他在紧张。“嗯，呃——对，我真的很在乎你，而且认识这么久了，还有Twoset发展到现在，这一切我都不想改变，一点也不想，但，但是——我，我——该死，我说不出口。”

“求你了，就，你就直说吧，”Eddy哀求，因为他太想这事赶紧结束，然后他就可以把Brett扔出去，然后埋头痛哭直到心里的眼泪流干。

“我不爱你了，” Brett一口气间丢出了炸弹。

“他吗的。”

他做好心理准备了，可明明已有准备，为什么心还是那么痛呢。

> _“我爱你, Eddy.”_

> > _“嘿，我也爱你。”_

> > _“不，这不是朋友之间那种‘爱你，哥们’，我说的这句话意思是‘我疯了一样地爱着你’。”_

> > _“我——”_

> > _“你不用回我什么，”Brett舔了舔嘴唇，“我只是——我只是觉得你应该知道。我们在一起还不到三个月，可能说这个有点太早了，但——”_

> > _“不不不，这，这不早！Brett，我们已经认识差不多，呃，有十五年了，显然一点都不早，我也爱你，一样的‘疯了一样爱着你’。”_

“对不起，Eddy，真的。我以为，我本来以为如果是你的话，那些激情可能永远都不会消退，也许我会一直痴狂下去而且——”

“爱才不是那么回事，Brett！”他还是哭出来了，一下子站起来。他本来想忍住的，想等到Brett走了之后再开口骂人，但心口刀割一般的疼痛让他忍无可忍。“爱情不是永不熄灭的激情！有温和的时刻，也有对方惹你生气的时刻，还有一些——激情过后的平静时刻。我也不是时时刻刻都在为你疯狂，但我仍然爱你。”

“我也爱你，Eddy！只是——只是不再是 _那种_ 爱了。但你一直都是我最好的朋友，我——我只是——我也不知道我要说什么，但我——我真的不想失去你。”他磕磕绊绊地说。

“你根本就没懂——请你出去，”Eddy小声说，转身背对着他，泪水堵住了他的声音，没法完整说出一句话。

“对不起，Eddy，我真的——真的很抱歉。”Brett现在也在哭了，他抱住Eddy，头紧紧靠在他的肩胛骨中间。

> _“嘿！”Brett闯进琴房，吓了Eddy一跳，差点叫出声来。_

> > _“你TM干嘛呢？？？”_

> > _“我比较喜欢受到欢迎，”他最好的朋友哼了一声，打开了琴盒。_

> > _“别误会兄弟，我喜欢有人陪我练琴，但是你不是正和什么人约会来着？”_

> > _“啊……我们分了，“Brett开始调音，注意力集中在转动琴轴而不是说话上。_

> > _“为什么？他干什么了？”_

> > _“没什么，就是没感觉了，我们都这么想，所以实际上我也不是很伤心。”_

> > _“亲爱的，你不管开始还是结束一段感情都太快了吧，总有一天你得学会坚持。”Eddy晃了晃咔咔作响的脖子，把肩膀从他已经开始累积的紧张中解放出来。_

> > _“兄弟，我才25，还有的是时间呢。再说这不是有你吗，这辈子我们都不会变的。一起练点什么吗？_

> > _Eddy叹了口气，但也没说什么，Brett是个成年人，过于频繁的约会生活是他自己的事。_

> > _“好吧好吧，我练太久巴赫了。_

“请你，可以出去吗？”他又说了一次，这次声音清楚点了，Brett松开了他。

“好的，当然，我这就出去，只是——我想说这不是你的错，虽然这么说该死的陈词滥调（原文为法语cliché）但是这真的全都是我的错，这段关系里你一直是最好的那个。”

他开始向半小时前敲过的那扇门后退。

“等等——Twoset怎么办？”Eddy在他还没来得及彻底逃走之前叫住他。

“我——我们之前的视频还能发两周，如果我每周少发一些可能能用三周。这样你就有时间——有时间做决定，也许。任何时候你只要有需要我都在，我会等，好吧，如果你想要Twoset继续下去，我——我完全赞成，如果你不想，我——那是你的权利。你只用和我说下，我会处理好的，好吗？我知道这真的很自私而且我也没有权利这样做，但我真的不想失去你，Eddy。”

“对，我——我也不想失去你。”

门关上的一瞬间他崩溃了。

他蜷起来，倒在地上，脸缩紧膝盖里，眼泪绷不住流了出来。他甚至不知道自己到底想要怎么样，内心的一部分想要给Brett打电话，让他来这儿，在他崩溃的时候抱抱他。另一半内心却再也不想看到他的脸。

现在才早上十点，但他好想已经躺在床上，用被子把自己埋起来，假装今天的事从未发生过。

但他只是进了浴室，向下看着自己的裸体。是不是因为他不到三十发际线就长高很多，因为他腰上的脂肪，因为他不见的肌肉，是不是因为他很丑，Brett才不爱他了？

冰凉的冷水打在他身上，激得他尖叫一声，他不是故意要用凉水的，但就算他的皮肤已经被冻成冰棍色瑟瑟发抖，他也很感谢这冷冰冰的温度，至少把他从极度压抑的沮丧思绪中拉了出来。

_至于吗陈韦丞，现在可不是自怨自艾的时候，你知道这只会让事情更糟。_

温水很快就来，眼泪也随着水温混在一起，顺着脸留下，哭声被咬进嘴里的拳头噎住，他死死咬着手上的皮肉，祈求牙齿咬在皮肤上的疼痛能替换掉他胸口仿佛无穷无尽的挤压的心。

新的一天才刚刚开始，然而当他跌跌撞撞从浴室里走出来只觉得筋疲力尽，心痛的感觉毫无缓解。他抓起手机，给这世界上唯一能让他感觉稍微好受点的人打电话。

_“现在是伦敦凌晨两点，我发誓如果你没个正经理由瞎JB打电话我——”_

“Brett和我分手了，”声音哑到干裂，他恨死这点了。

原本以为他已经哭够多了，然而当液体抑制不住地流过脸颊，他才恍惚意识到原来眼泪并未流尽。

重复一遍都让人心痛。

_“什么，为什么？”_ 他姐姐的声音一下子清醒多了，电话那头传来沙沙的声音，床单窸窣作响，她可能坐了起来。

“他不——”喉咙一下子停止了工作，连说出口都这么艰难，自我厌恶在心里升腾。“他不爱我了。”

_“哦，Eddy……”_

“我——我不懂，Belle，”他哽咽着说，该死的眼泪怎么根本停不下来，“我不懂，我以为我就够了，我以为我们可以很好，可他——为什么我这么糟糕？如果——如果我最好的朋友都不能和我在一起，如果连他都不能爱我，那还能有谁会爱我？”

_“别这样想，亲爱的小弟弟。很多人都能够并且绝对会爱上你。怎么说呢，虽然我会说这小子真烦人，但那是因为我是你姐姐，小时候你害怕一个人上厕所大半夜把我叫醒的事儿太多了。”这话给Eddy的内心注入了一丝湿漉漉的温暖笑意。“但我知道你在一段恋情里是什么样子的，任何能够和你在一起的人都称得上是幸运至极。你有趣，忠诚，有耐心，是个很好的倾听者，有时候还挺聪明——真的，Brett傻逼认识不到这些不代表你——”_

“请别侮辱他。”

_“哦我TMD，你认真的吗？”_

面对姐姐激忿填膺的指责，他这次真的笑出声来了。

“他还是我最好的朋友，拜托。”

_“好，反正对我来说就是个小屁孩。”_

“你也没比我们大多少。”

_“不用比你大多少就能比你聪明不少了，不管怎么说，我也好久没见妈妈，你说我们一家出去度个假怎么样？去呃，一周左右？”_

“不用，我没事，不用给你添麻烦，我——”

_“好的，我定好机票啦，下周见咯！”_

“什么？Belle，别！”

话筒里只剩忙音。

> _“你姐姐是乐手你可真太幸运了，”Brett小声抱怨，“我肯定你们能一起演奏好多东西。”_

> > _他们躲在数学课本后面交头接耳，小声尽量不引起太多人的注意。自从遇到Brett之后数学辅导课就不那么无聊了，不管是在教室还是在青少交，每次他们坐在一起，Eddy感觉有点晕乎乎的。_

> > _“我知道，”Eddy有点得意，“她还教了我不少乐理方面的东西，多亏她我才随随便便就过了所有的ABRSM考试。”_

> > _“做老大有时候真挺糟糕，爸妈不在的时候我总是要照顾我弟。”_

> > _“有个姐姐也不总是那么好的事儿，妈妈总觉得她说话更可信，但实际上她说的不对。而且她总是欺负我，太不公平了。”_

> > _“你会被欺负是因为你是个哭包，我要是你哥我也欺负你。”_

> > _“说的跟你现在没欺负我一样！”_

> > _“可不敢在你姐姐面前，我有预感，如果她知道除了她之外还有人有欺负你的特权我人就凉了。”_

事实证明，和家人一起度假是治愈心灵创伤的良药。Belle一定是已经和他们提前说过了，因为他没听见他们提起Brett半个字，尽管他完全无法把Brett从脑子里驱逐出去——总是有什么东西会让他想起他最好的朋友，他们的生活太重叠了——但至少他不至于在低落的情绪漩涡里沉底。

他的家人这个话题避而不谈的状态让他有点想笑。有那么一次，在他试图拉着Belle和妈妈跳舞的Kpop音乐放完之后，手机顺着播出了播放列表中的柴小协。他们说话的声音一下子变大，Belle匆匆跑到手机前关了机，假装“ _今天跳差不多了_ ”，而他只顾得上被他们滑稽的动作逗笑，几乎没有时间感到悲伤。

甚至连Twoset相关的话题也没被提起过，这一定是他妈妈头一次没有对他的未来发表担忧。他已经扔开了所有社交媒体，Brett甚至没联系过他，给他留足了需要的空间。但据他偷偷观察，Belle有几次收到短信的时候会迅速把手机拿开，远离他的视线。所以他才Brett应该是通过姐姐来了解他的现况。尽管有点伤人，但他还意外地挺喜欢这个念头。

一周后当他回到自己的公寓，再一次看到他们的工作室，他们共同睡过很多次的床，他们一起懒洋洋地挤过的沙发，Brett在那里给他做过很多次饭的厨房，再一次看到这些的时候他并没有崩溃。很痛，这些东西挤压着他的肋骨，内心的声音仍然不受控制地去想为什么他不够好到让Brett的爱能持续下去。但他不至于崩溃了。

他可以理解——Belle的声音在他脑子里响起——她在说“这不是你的错”。Brett的声音也出现在他的脑子里，也在说“这不是你的错”。而他能理解，或多或少吧。Brett从来都是这样，跟着自己的感觉走。火焰燃烧激烈的时候，他就是伴侣的欢乐之源、生命之光。可当火焰渐渐熄灭，他的一切也就随之熄灭了。他始终不觉得一段恋情会有平静的、温和的时光，也不相信情侣之间也存在柔和的友谊或者任何和缓轻松的部分。对Brett，恋爱必然汹涌澎拜、热血沸腾，必然光明灿烂、轰天震地、烈火燎原。不和朋友约会是有原因的。

除了Eddy。

这让他很不舒服，他们的友谊已经持续了十五年，然而他们在一起的时间超不过十个月。

但现在一切都结束了，一切都结束了。他仍然非常难过，但内心里这辈子都再也不想见到他的部分消失了，因为他的心正在渴望一个从未让他失望过的最好的朋友的安慰。

> _“会好起来的，兄弟”Brett把奶茶推过来，在Eddy没有表现出任何想碰饮料的欲望的时候推了推他。_

> > _他们今天本来打算要拍视频，但他实在是什么都不想做。他只想哭一场，在沙发上自怨自艾把自己淹没到世界尽头。_

> > _“我不——我，我太投入了，你不知道。我还以为我们会继续到永远，可现在，可现在什么都没有了……”_

> > _“我知道，我知道。我很抱歉，但是你会没事的，我发誓。一切都会好的，Eddy。”_

> > _Brett揽着他，胳膊在他背后轻拍，这不并不能完全填上自从Toni和他分手之后停滞在他胸口的空洞，但这很有帮助。_

> > _“我不知道，她，她是我的一切，有一段时间是。”_

> > _“我很抱歉，它没有和你想象的那样继续发展下去，但嘿，我在这儿呢，任何分手伤心的时候我都在你身边呢，总有一些事情是不会变的。”_

> > _“我知道，谢谢你。”_

> > _“想玩大乱斗然后一会和朋友们一起出去吗？”_

> > _“我们今天不是计划要工作来着？”Eddy反驳，而Brett已经起身去打开开关了。_

> > _“你的事优先级比较高，”他拿着手柄回到沙发上，把奶茶推到Eddy身边。“快来，把这该死的奶茶喝光。你要是不喝，它简直要赤裸裸地诱惑我然后我就会从你手里偷走它。_

> > _Eddy哈哈大笑起来，感受到了一股在最好的朋友身边自然而然的轻松。_

突然间，他最想要的莫过于Brett的陪伴，胜过Brett本身。他并没有完全决定好要做什么，但手机已经举到耳边了。也许给Brett打电话太熟悉了，他的手指已经自然地记住了给他打电话是怎样一套行动流程，就像它们自如地演奏西贝柳斯小提琴协奏曲一样，已经形成了肌肉记忆，此时此刻无需大脑而自然而然地发挥作用。

响铃甚至还不到一秒Brett就接通了。

_“哦，嘿，”_ 对面的声音听起来很奇怪，带着点�喘。不是那种“我正上着床”的喘息，谢天谢地，要是那样Eddy很可能会原地去世（当场晕厥？）——而是 _“天呐这是真的吗？”_ 那种。

“你听起来很吃惊。”

“ _不——我，我是说，是的，但那是因——我没想到你——我以为你需要一些空间。_ ”Brett磕磕巴巴地说，听起来好紧张，这让Eddy感觉有点好笑。

“我确实有点需要，但好像我更需要我最好的朋友一点。你能……能不能过来，如果可以的话？”

_“当然！我马上……”_ 电话那边传来东西噼里啪啦倒下的声音，可能是Brett正在飞快穿鞋的过程中被自己的绊到了。 _“十五分钟就来！”_

十分钟后他的门口就传来了敲门声。

“你会因为超速被罚死，”Eddy一边开门一边说，相当清楚正常情况下从Brett爸妈家过来需要多久，十分钟他绝对过不来。

Brett的头发乱成鸟窝，似乎没有洗漱，眼皮比之前还要耸拉，看起来病蔫蔫的。Eddy好想亲吻他，浑身上下每一个部位都充满了想要去拥抱他的冲动，而突如其来的汹涌感情洪流让他几乎无法招架。但时间没给他作出任何愚蠢行动的机会，因为Brett几乎是瞬移到他身上，双臂紧紧贴在他身后，脸靠着他的肩膀。他们就这样在Eddy的门口拥抱着，时间仿佛暂停了一会儿。

直到Brett后退一步，挠了挠头发。头发朝天支棱着，彻底在脑后打绺，显然很久都没有洗过了。

“对不起，还好吗？你怎么样？我，我能进来吗，可以上供的那种？”他抬起拎着塑料袋的手，Eddy不用看就知道里面装了什么。

“你TM是怎么有时间停下来买奶茶的？”Brett对此的回应只是耸耸肩，Eddy甚至都不想知道朋友车速的具体数字，他会做噩梦的。“你TM开慢点，要是你出了车祸我这辈子都不会原谅你。”他皱着眉让开门口把Brett放了进来。

Brett舔了舔嘴唇，犹豫不决地走进来，就跟从来没来过一样，视线恨不得粘在房间里每一个最微小的角落。

“抱歉，我就是，我就是有点怕你突然改了主意。”

“我又不是你。”

他最好的朋友看起来像是被人迎面揍了一拳一样哆嗦了一下。

“该死的，对不起，”Eddy叹了口气，揉了揉自己的脸，“没必要那么刻薄。”

“不，我活该。”

Brett全身都写满了忧郁，脊柱紧张地挺着，好像他根本手足无措，甚至都没有坐下而是呆呆地站在走廊上，塑料袋的提手似乎已经勒进肉里了。Eddy摇了摇头。

“听着，我给你打电话是因为我想叫我最好的朋友过来陪我，而不是一个尴尬的前男友在我身边如履薄冰战战兢兢。我们可以好好谈谈，有什么事我们没谈好过？”

紧张似乎一下子从Brett身上飞了出去，从表情到肩膀都松了一口气，姿势也变得自然了不少。他坐到沙发上，终于，然后从袋子里拿出两杯奶茶，杯壁上凝了一层水珠，当他推过来一杯的时候手指上也沾了少许湿意。这举动太熟悉了，Eddy只感觉胸口一阵尖锐的撕扯，而他说不清这感觉到底是喜悦还是受伤，充满胸口的是爱还是疼痛，还是二者兼而有之。

“谢了。”

他在自己最好的朋友旁边坐下，小心翼翼地保持了距离，他一点都不相信自己的控制力。

“我们会好的，对吗？”Brett小声说，咬着下嘴唇。

他听起来出奇的脆弱，Eddy此前从未听过他这个样子的声音，此时此刻他才恍然明白自己并不是唯一一个感到受伤的人。

“是的，我们会好的。”

“他妈的”

深深地松了口气，Brett终于对上了他的视线。他看起来仍然很疲惫，但眼中已经出现了一点高兴的苗头。

“Twoset怎么样？”Eddy问，他还没有重新打开频道的勇气，现实世界的一切似乎还是有点让人难以触碰。

“我上周发了三个视频，一半粉丝抱怨着催更，一半粉丝则是‘停更一段时间没关系的，你们完全应该好好休息一下‘，或者一条评论里两种都有，”Brett笑了笑。

然后就是一段沉默，空气里沉浸着无言的气息。Eddy一直在想应该怎么开口，该说些什么，又该怎么遣词造句。因为他自私地想要Brett知道他确实收到了伤害，但同时他并不想给他带来更多痛苦；他看上去已经够糟了。

“我一直都知道你是那种——知道你在一段关系中是什么样的。你得需要一点激情，一点火花，燃烧的火焰推着你，然后一切才能继续下去。所有你的约会对象我都知道，我是你最好的朋友，看在随便什么东西的份上我本该更清楚……”Brett什么都没说，甚至在Eddy停顿的时候。“但当我们之间的，之间的感情平静下来，我们之间渐渐变得不那么像蜜月期那种情侣，而是更像原来的最好的朋友的状态，我本来也觉得没什么。我以为我是那个例外。”

“但你确实是，Eddy，你是的！我仍然是我最好的朋友，而且我，艹，我还爱着你，只是和之前方式不同罢了。”

“别再说你爱我了，就，现在听到这个我受不了。”

“对不起，我不说了，我……我不说了。但我的意思是，你就是一个例外，不是我的前任，而是我最好的朋友，即使我们分开了，嗯，分手了，但我真的非常非常渴望我们还能回去做最好朋友。”

“兄弟，你就是天字第一号大傻瓜，我们一直就没有不是最好的朋友。”

“我能抱抱你吗？” Brett看起来快哭了。

“刚才你也没问。可以。”

这次的拥抱自然多了，绝望少了不少。它更加舒适，更加温暖，正是Eddy每次感到受伤的时候从他最好的朋友Brett那里得到的那个拥抱，他要融化在这个怀抱里了。

“我们会好起来的，会好的。过几年我们就会笑着谈起这件事，你会和一个很好的人在一起，一个不会让你伤心的人，我们还会拥有Twoset和彼此，一直在一起。”

“你因为你而安慰我感觉有点怪怪的，”Eddy靠在朋友的肩膀上喃喃道。

Brett笑到差点把自己噎住。

“我猜我们不用好几年就能嘲笑这件事了，打大乱斗吗？”

“Nah，我好久没摸琴了，得练琴。”

“实话说，我也是，我们一起练吧。”

“好。”

> _他把小提琴从肩膀上放下来，满头大汗，笑得像个傻子，手指还没从第三乐章那些令人窒息的双音造成的疼痛里缓过来。但他做到了，他们做到了。_

> > _他转向Brett，笑容在彼此之间传递，明亮到镜头都要被晃花了。_

> > _“独奏家Eddy Chen带来的西贝柳斯小提琴协奏曲！” Brett声音超级大，显然因为他是个白痴。_

> > _“谢谢你们，”Eddy对着镜头说，因为如果他不把注意力集中在镜头上，甚至只是看到男朋友都绝对忍不住想要亲他。“谢谢大家来看三百万的直播，这真是一场奇妙的冒险，谢谢你们的坚持。哇我不知道该说些什么，谢谢，谢谢你们！”他重复了好多遍，屏幕上弹窗不断弹出各种祝贺和打赏信息。_

> > _他能感觉到Brett透过他的肩头看着屏幕，他的温暖传递到了他的身上，而他不能比现在更开心了。_

> > _这是他的爱人，和他一起，在4.8万人面前和他一起演奏西贝柳斯。而他最爱的音乐家，他最好的朋友，他的男盆友，他的爱人，这一切都混合在一起，融化在Brett的笑容里。_

> > _标签从来都不重要，他就是他的一切。_

Eddy总归最后还是能够克服它的。可能会很缓慢，但Brett已经和他做最好的朋友十五年还要更多，而做他的男朋友只有区区十个月的时间，所以重新退回到单纯的友谊并没有想象中那样令人心碎。

Twoset发展势头良好，他们很快就要达到4mil订阅了，他俩练了很久Ysaÿe双小提琴协奏曲，每次练完琴都感觉手废了。

然而，还是有什么事情不太对头。

Bret一直在内疚，对Eddy任何哪怕是最微小的任性妄为都照单全收。最开始还挺好玩的，Eddy可能会滥用一下Brett现在根本没法拒绝他任何事的现实，然而现在事情已经开始变得太离谱了。

当Eddy因为嫌Brett在沙发上占的空间太大而轻轻推了他的腿，但他的朋友因为坐的太靠边然后直接掉了下去而道歉的时候，他决定不能光哈哈大笑而是停止这种危险的倾向。

“Bro，你不能一直这样，”他一边笑一边帮Brett从地上起来。

“该死，对不起，我做了什么？”

“ _就那样_ ！别tmd内疚了，也别每次不管我说点什么你都要道歉，那根本都不像你了。”Brett没说话，但他的脸皱了起来。“我是认真的。我已经好了，没事了，而且绝对不会因为我问你能不能喝你的奶茶而你说不就对你哭不起然后巴拉巴拉心碎一地。实话说我根本就是故意惹你。”

“你TMD小——”

“你看？这不是好多了，”Brett翻白眼的时候他补充说，简直不敢相信自己居然差点错过了这个表情。“就和平常一样对待我好吗，我不是-我不生你的气，你也不用内疚，失恋不是你的错，你并没有做错什么。”

“但我伤害了你，”Brett终于嗫嚅着说。

“我也伤害了你，但我们现在没事了。”

“是的，我们现在好了。”

用不了多久他们就能轻松回归常态。

> _“Eddy你个混蛋，赶紧把枕头还给我！”Brett差不多是爬到男朋友身上，咆哮着要拿回自己的东西。_

> > _“为什么你要用三个枕头？”Eddy笑着，用床单把Brett的腰缠住，然后把枕头拿的远远的。_

> > _“我就要，该死——Eddy别亲我给我枕头！”_

> > _Eddy贴着他的嘴唇笑个不停，Brett好不容易才挣脱出来，终于拿到了他最喜欢的枕头。但既然想要的东西已经到手了，他就不太甘心就此回去睡觉，而是选择用枕头狂抽Eddy，直到他俩都快把肺笑出来了才停下。_

> > _“你简直是个老头儿，”Eddy哼哼着说，他们已经舒舒服服地搂着躺好，昏昏欲睡，四肢因为刚才的打闹而沉甸甸的。_

> > _“你就比我小一岁。”_

> > _“那也比你年轻。”_

> > _“那我能叫你小屁孩吗？”_

> > _“老头子。”_

> > _“小屁孩。”_

> > _“别烦我，现在我睡不着了，都怪你。“_

> > _“什么玩意儿？是谁先偷了我的枕头的？！”_

> > _"老头子。”_

> > _“小屁孩。”_

Brett即将年满四十的时候才真的明白自己有多蠢。

说来也真的挺讽刺的，说了那么多练习四十小时的笑话，而他到了这个数字才真的明白Eddy试图告诉自己然而他从没搞明白的道理。

火焰总是会熄灭的。

他从来没能有一段长期感情，因为一旦开始无聊了，他就会主动终止这段关系。

而现在他已经四十了，四十岁，Twoset也已经长成了远比他俩庞大许多的庞然大物。四十岁了，而Eddy 仍然和他在一起。四十岁了，而他的拼写还是差得要死。四十岁了，而他依旧想和自己最好的朋友一起做许多事情。

今天是三月三日，正式迈入不惑之年的日子。下周末会举办他的生日聚会，所以当好友毫不客气地把一份巨大的礼物扔到他腿上的时候他吓了一跳。

“怎么现在送我？”

"不想让你在我们的朋友面前丢脸，”Eddy趴在他旁边调侃说。

他小心地拆开包裹，颇为怀疑自己将会看到一个闪闪发光的肛塞之类的东西，作为去年他对 Eddy开的玩笑的报复。

但里面不是。

里面是个枕头，一个大大圆圆，看起来就很柔软的枕头。上面有一张便签，上面写着 _“老头子”_ 。Brett本来应该感觉开心，因为这是一份贴心的礼物，又搞笑的敲到好处。他应该说声谢谢，然后回他一句“小屁孩”，然后笑着一巴掌拍上朋友的背。

但相反，看着手里的枕头，他有点想哭。

他爱Eddy。

他是如此深切地爱着他；他们已经认识彼此超过二十五年了，他的整个人生都和他建立在一起，他只想和他共度余生。

他爱他，而现在他才意识到自己到底有多么愚不可及。因为Eddy当时说的都是对的。

_“那不是爱情的意义”_ 即使已经过去了十年，他还是能听见当时他朋友的声音在脑子里响起。

火焰总是会熄灭的，但浓烈如火并非爱情的常态；激情的火焰如此微不足道，甚至只是爱情中最微不足道的最渺小的部分。他怎么能以为那些和Eddy一起度过的温和平静的傍晚时光会是爱情之外的任何东西呢？

“Brett？你没事吧？”

沉默已经太久了，他应该说点什么，但喉咙已经擅自罢工了。

是不是已经太晚了，他凝视着Eddy的脸，想知道，是不是已经太迟，去祈祷能再重新走进他的心？

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：  
> 这就是啦：）我灵感有点爆发所以写得很快，一下子就都写完了。
> 
> 这会是个开放结局，也许你相信十年之后Eddy仍然会和Brett再一次陷入爱河；或者也许他会在Brett生日之后三天结婚，而Brett会带着悔恨活到最后一天。
> 
> 另外想说的就是，我真心觉得像他们这样牢固的友谊不会因为分手而彻底破裂，至少是在没有出轨之类难以原谅的可怕错误的情况下。我也至终相信你们不再浪漫地爱着彼此，不代表你就不广义地爱对方。还有就是，火焰，或者说激情，激情总是会消散的，无论如何。这就是问题的关键，激情只是我们的大脑里产生的一种化学反应，驱使着我们和一个人在一段足够长的时间里经常做爱，繁殖并照顾下一代。所以我们人类所理解的爱情是与这些让我们经常陷入或者脱离激情状态的化学物质并不相连。爱的存在是我们基于其他东西，在这团火焰尚在燃烧的背景之下建立起来的，所以当火焰燃尽，存留的东西才是真正将我们牢牢连接在一起的爱。
> 
> 译者注：  
> 感谢大家读到这里。附赠一点花絮哈哈，原标题是“When the fire dims"，当时我脑子里就全是“自古多情空余恨”…咳咳 Anyway，心火有时尽，然而此爱无绝期，我仍然觉得渣男不配，但这篇文的世界里他们的故事到此为止，不再有下文了。  
> 最后给所有感情上像Brett一样追逐激情火花的小朋友们送上一句话，追求利己完全可以而且是你非常重要的权利，但对待别人请千万保持一颗善良的心。


End file.
